This invention relates to a kaleidoscopic wind machine for providing visual entertainment and other uses.
Windmills have been around since the seventh century. Such windmills use sails to capture the force of the wind and translate that force into power used to turn a grindstone or to drive a pump.
A functionally similar device is a child's pinwheel. Such toy pinwheels are hand held, and include a wheel having colored vanes of paper or plastic that is pinned to a stick, or located on an axle extending at right angles to a stick, so as to revolve around the pin or axle when blown by the wind or moved rapidly through the air by hand motion.